


soccer ball(s): cornflake z

by cloudburst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Crack But Not Quite, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Post-Recall, X2, a weird place in between, equal amounts mcgenji and pharmercy tbh, idk how this happened, serious but also not, they play soccer with a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: Genji texted Fareeha to obtain the adversary. He would not avoid this fight.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 11





	soccer ball(s): cornflake z

**Author's Note:**

> :)

All eyes are on them as they await the final judgment of their opponent. They’re not sure how they got themselves into this position – McCree sweaty, breathing heavily. He’d like to believe the same of Genji, but it is always difficult to tell just what is going on with him in high adrenaline situations such as this. Their opponent seems glad to be there, and for all intents and purposes, they are sure that he is. The expression on his face is reminiscent of a lopsided grin. Watchpoint Gibraltar has never seen such intense scrutiny or its resulting combat, even before Overwatch disbanded. 

Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada are about to engage in the most intense combat of their life as Angela looks on. She seems as though she wants to scoop their opponent up and leave, but this is something she cannot do. Fareeha looks fond of the three of them. Jack looks like he’s too old for this shit and was roped along on a mission he never wanted any part of. They know that he is glad to be there. 

The opponent makes the first move, rushing at Genji as he escorts the payload across the room. The opponent flops his ears, as he is not faster than Genji; this is a confusing occurrence for him. He barks as Genji passes the payload – a round thing, black and white – to McCree. They will protect it with their life, and Angela will not let them fail. It is like watching Battle Mercy fly above her comrades at the last second, saving the mission, as Jesse passes the ball in her direction. Despite her previous disposition of disinterest, she is suddenly engaged as her dog rushes at her. This is the only thing she thinks of as Fareeha wraps her arms around her waist from behind as the ball moves in Jack’s direction, propelled off her foot. He can’t deny the beagle the continued game. 

Genji pounces on the ball as McCree retreats to catch his breath. Thirty minutes of this is nearly too much, and he wonders how in the hell he’s supposed to be a covert operative when he can’t even play with Ange’s dog for more than a few minutes. In reality, it was because he had been trying to keep up with Genji and the dog’s pace at the beginning – but Cornflake and a cyborg ninja had objectively and realistically proven to be too much for his stamina and his heart to handle. 

Genji jumps with the ball, his feet off the ground higher than Cornflake can reach before he touches the ground – the light tank top hanging off of his torso concealing the synthetic skin typically hidden by armor. McCree thinks that he is beautiful, visor off, smiling at the friends he has come to consider family. He’s distracted by this, out of character for him during a game, until Ange’s dog is suddenly pawing at his sweatpants, begging for him to kick the ball with a not-so-subtle look in his eye. He hadn’t realized Fareeha had passed him the ball till he looks up and sees the helpless expression on her face. Angela is saying something about how it was a weak kick – that he could have handled the full extension of her leg, that she should never sell herself short for the likes of Jesse McCree. And he gets it, she loves Angela helplessly – loves her like she’s drowning, enough to listen to her complain about the method she employs to play soccer with a dog she had the gall to name Cornflake. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Angela eat cereal. He loves her too. 

And he loves Genji like the sun on his skin, the air in his lungs. It’s a necessity, and he’s always warm with the glow of it. He supposes that’s why he goes along with anything he suggests. 

(“I would like to make use of the training room today.” 

“We sparrin’ again, pumpkin?” 

Genji’s laughter had rang out in the quiet of their quarters. Their lips met. 

“Something like that.”) 

Fareeha’s morning had begun a bit differently. Angela had not kissed her awake – had not whispered sweet nothings into her ear until she came to. 

(Angela’s shriek was the first thing she heard. 

“Fareeha! Have you seen Cornflake?” She sat up quickly at that, momentarily panicking before the realization that she knew exactly where the dog was. 

“I let him out this morning before you were awake. Genji texted me and asked if he could play with him.” 

Angela huffed, pouting as Fareeha – definitely not soundlessly – rose from bed. She was still russled from the early morning’s residue, the sunlight poking through the curtains. Her hair fell across her shoulders, and she looked like an angel. Fareeha supposed that she was. And she was in love with her; the kiss to her lips before Angela spoke again was to be expected. 

“Oh my, running poor Cornflake through drills, I’m sure.” 

“Hey,” Fareeha began, arms circling Mercy’s waist. She looked at her face as she said her next words. “Genji can be fun.” 

Angela’s laughter was like a bell – high and light. “You only say that because you had the biggest crush on both he and Jesse when you were a teenager and Blackwatch was their mistress. He is not fun, even if he is one of my dearest friends.” A pause as she stepped away. “We should probably go save my puppy.”) 

He may not have needed saving, but he was certainly having more fun with all of them there, Jack off to the side but a shadow frontrunner in the race for his affections. 

Fareeha hadn’t corrected Angela when she’d said there had been a crush when she was younger; she had desperately wanted to be their friends – but wanted more than anything to find someone she could look at the way McCree had looked at Genji in the brief moments she was able to steal with the both of them without her mother around. She was grateful that she had, and grateful her hopes for them had endured. 

As she kicked the ball to Genji, she smiled like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> :) x2
> 
> lowkey thinkin about making a cornflake series abt the pharmercy and mcgenji cornflake adventures


End file.
